The Newman's family cookout and a surprise
by VictorNikkiFan
Summary: As the Newman's are preparing for their family cookout, a huge surprise is in store for them. What is the surprise and how will it affect the Newman family?


**THE NEWMAN'S FAMILY COOKOUT AND A SURPRISE **

As Victor and Nikki are in the kitchen starting to get ready for the family cookout, Victor comes up behind her and puts his arms around her waist and kisses her neck. Nikki turns around and says, "Now, Mr. Newman the last time we got this friendly I ended up getting pregnant." Victor gives her a smile and says, "Yes but what a beautiful pregnant mother you are my sweet love." Nikki tells Victor she loves him so much and is very grateful that they are finally in their home with their children and grandchildren. Victor states, "My sweet love, only you and I and our beautiful family deserve this ranch. It's been our home for many years and we will continue making happy memories here with our family. By the way, after the cookout how about we start discussing the wedding plans?" Nikki states, "I would love nothing more than to talk about our upcoming nuptials for the last time. I want to have it be the 'wedding of the year' for us and our family and to prove to everyone that we are a united family and nothing and no one is going to break us or our family up ever again. People can try all they want but it won't happen."

As they continue to prepare the food, Nicholas and Victoria arrive. They ask their parents if they need help. Victor and Nikki tell them that they can help prepare the food. Victoria tells her parents how great it is to walk in here and see their parents so happy and in love. She tells them that this is how it always should have been with no divorces. Nikki and Victor agree with her and Nikki tells her children, "this time it is forever. Your father and I have finally learned our lesson that we are each other's soul mates. In fact after the cookout we will be talking and planning our final wedding." Victoria looks at her parents and states, "Is the wedding still going to be taking place here at the ranch or at the Colonnade Room?" Nikki states, "Well I hope your father will agree to have it here at the ranch because this is where we began and where we will begin again with our family and close friends with us." Victoria states, "I think it's a great idea to have it here at the ranch. I also want to tell you that I strongly believe this time is forever because of how happy and in love the two of you are. I also think you two have finally realized there is no better for either of you than each other."

Victor asks Nick to help him start the grill outside, "so the ladies can talk." Nick agrees with his dad and follows him out back. Victoria looks at her mom and says, "So, how much damage did the wicked witch do to your home?" Nikki states, "Well, I know I want a new bedroom set, because I will not be sleeping in the same bed as her or Sabrina. I mean I never had anything against Sabrina she was a wonderful person, just wrong for your father. But Ashley, I have despised her from the moment she ruined my first marriage with your father. I'm so happy that finally she is out of our lives for good this time." Nikki starts to hold her stomach and leans forward. Victoria states, 'Mom, what is it the babies?" She runs to the backyard, and yells for her father. He runs into the kitchen and Nikki tells him her water broke. Victoria calls 911 as Victor gets everything ready to take Nikki to the hospital. The ambulance arrives and Nikki is put on a stretcher and taken to the hospital. Victor asks if he can ride with, and the EMT's agree that he can. He tells Nicholas to follow with Victoria in his car.

As they rush Nikki into the er, her contractions start becoming closer together. They get her into a room, the doctor arrives and Nikki begins her breathing. After 20 minutes of contractions, the twins are born. Nikki hears them begin to cry and she looks at Victor and begins to cry. Victor goes up to her holds her hand and states, "My sweet love, our two beautiful children are healthy." Nikki asks the doctor if she can hold them. The doctor hands the children to Nikki and Victor. The doctor asks if they've picked out the names for the birth certificates. Nikki tells him that their names are Christian Victor and Katherine Nicole Newman. Victor gives her the most passionate kiss he can, and tells Nikki how much he loves her. Nikki looks at him and tells him she loves him with her entire heart and soul. She gives each baby a kiss on the cheek and says, "My precious angels you are going to have an amazing life with your mommy and daddy at the ranch. I love you two so much. Your brother and sister can't wait to meet you." Victor tells her that Nicholas and Victoria are in the waiting room and he'll go get them. He walks out of the room as Nikki looks at her two new babies and has tears falling down her cheeks.

Victor goes up to Victoria and Nicholas and says, "Your brother and sister would like to meet the two of you." Victoria and Nicholas follow their dad into their mom's room. They enter and see Nikki holding them in her arms. Victoria goes up to her mom and says, "Oh mom and daddy they are so beautiful. They are just as cute as Nick and I." Nick tells his parents congratulations and tells them that as soon as the babies come home, they'll continue on with the cookout. Nikki says, "I'm sorry your brother and sister interrupted the cookout, but they were anxious to meet everyone." Victor gives Nikki and her children some time together and goes out into the hallway and calls Katherine. He tells Katherine the great news and Katherine tells him she'll go to the hospital tomorrow to see Nikki and the new babies. Victor tells her he'll see her tomorrow and goes back into the room.

Victoria begins to have contractions and Nick looks at her and she says, "I think my water just broke." Nick says, "You're kidding right?" Nikki looks at her daughter and says, "No she's not. Get her to a room." Nick goes out into the hallway and yells for a nurse. They quickly take Victoria into a room as her contractions become closer together. Nick quickly calls JT to let him know that Victoria is going into labor. JT tells him he'll get there right away. As JT arrives just in time, Victoria gives birth to her baby girl. She looks at JT and asks if he would mind if they name their daughter, Colleen Nicole. He tells her that it's a great name for their daughter. JT hands Victoria her daughter and tells her that he's going to tell her parents. He walks out of the room and goes to Nikki's room. He walks in and tells them that they have a new granddaughter named Colleen Nicole. Nikki and Victor tell JT congratulations and Nick tells everyone he's going to see his sister and his new niece. Victor looks at Nikki and says, "Our family just got a lot bigger in one night." The nurse comes in with two bassinets and tells Nikki that the babies can stay with her for the night. The nurse goes up to Nikki and picks up one baby at a time as Victor picks up the other one and puts them in their bassinets.

Nikki looks at Victor and tells him she's tired and would like to get some sleep. He says, "I get the hint, I hope you don't mind that while you're sleeping I'm going to go see our new granddaughter." He walks up to Nikki and gives her a kiss on the lips, and tells her "I love you so much. I'll be back real soon." Nikki tells him she loves him also and can't wait for him to return. Victor leaves the room and Nikki begins to fall asleep.

Victor walks into Victoria's room and says, "Hello my sweetheart. I hear congratulations are in order." Victoria says, "Daddy, meet your new granddaughter, Colleen Nicole Newman Hellstrom." Victor walks up to her and takes the baby to hold in his hands. He tells Victoria she's perfect and beautiful. Victoria asks how her mom is doing and Victor tells her she's sleeping. The babies are staying in the room with her tonight, so I'll be remaining at the hospital with her all night. Victoria states, "You have always been a great dad, and I know you'll continue to be one for Christian and Katherine. Those are still the names you named the babies right?" Victor states, "Yes my sweetheart. Those are their names and now they're on the birth certificate." Victoria, "Daddy I don't mean to be rude but I'm completely exhausted, Victor interrupts her and says, "Yes sweetheart, I'm going to check on your mother. You get some sleep and I'll see you tomorrow." Victoria, "Thanks daddy I'll see you tomorrow." Victor leaves the room as Victoria doses off.

As he enters, Nikki's room she is standing over the bassinets and talking with their children. Victor is standing by the door and listens to Nikki telling them, "We are going to be having such a wonderful life my two angels. Your daddy and mommy are going to be getting married for the last time, your brother and sister along with your parents will protect you from the people that are always trying to destroy what we have. I will make sure that woman comes nowhere near the two of you as she always tries to destroy mine and your daddy's marriages. I want you to know how grateful I am that I'm the only mother of your father's children. We are Newman's and we always will be. I love you both so very much." Victor walks completely into the room and says, "Your mother is right with everything she just told you." He walks up to Nikki and she says, "So you heard all of it?" He says, "My sweet love, yes I did and you are right. But I want you to always remember something. I'm marrying you, my princess, and no one is ever going to come between us ever again. We are Newman's, our family is stronger than ever and we will fight whatever comes our way, but together. She looks at him and says, "I love you so much, Victor I always have and I always will." He takes her in his arms and says, "I've always loved you even when we were apart." He kisses her on the cheek and tells her she should get some rest. She tells him, "Will you stay with me and our children tonight?" Victor "I wasn't planning on being anywhere else. Oh by the way, Katherine is coming to see you in the morning." Nikki says, "Ok." She begins to climb into bed, as two nurses come in with a cot for Victor. They set it up right between Nikki and the children. As Nikki begins to drift off to sleep, Victor looks from her to the children and states, "I love my family and I will protect each and every one of you." Victor drifts off to sleep while holding Nikki's hand.


End file.
